


Unexpected

by Mitsuky



Series: Unrequited lovers of Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: The Guild Master never understood why he didn't want her. Was it something specific or just because it was her? Was it because of their working relationship? Maybe because he was gay? Did he have a bad experience or did he keep thinking of her as the little girl he trained since she was but sixteen?And one day, she gets an answer...
Relationships: BosmerOFC/Brynjolf, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Thieves Guild Master
Series: Unrequited lovers of Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607593
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Why, Bethesda? Why can't my Dragonborn marry Brynjolf? You're so mean.  
This is my take on Bryn and why he would act so distant after the Thieve's Guild arc is complete, no matter what you do. That phrase 'Sorry lass...I've got important things to do. We'll speak another time' is so infuriating. I mean, at least let me talk to him damn it!

###### 31st Evening Star, 4E 205, Ragged Flagon

On the last night of the year, like many other years before since the guild returned to its former glory, all the thieves have free drinks by the grace of the Guild Master. A reward to them from their leader, for their hard work and loyalty. Bards add to the boisterous ambience with their instrumental music while the laughs ran around any other table around the bar. Their leader sits on a table close by Vekel’s countertop, Vex to her side, and both women observe their surroundings with bottles of something or another in their hands. The festivities not only take place down in the sewers though, and by midnight the sound of the party going above ground filters as the citizens of Riften dance the custom dance of the Old Life Festival, with loud music and even louder catcalls echoing down from the opening of the well.

Sometime later in the night, as the alcohol flows free and the thieves start getting happier, someone comes trumpeting from the Ratway and into the Flagon without much notice. Well, most of them don’t notice, but the Guild Master and Vex. They follow the new arrival with intense stares of half curiosity, half wariness.

The woman, as her ample bosom reveals her, is clad in some form of silk, very exotic and attractive. The soft cream gown hugs her body showing her curves and the hungry gazes of the males and some females loitering the room follow her appreciatively once the dim lightning closer to the heart of the room illuminates her. It is quite obvious she had one too many drinks as her form stumbles on a chair, her apology to Vipir comes slurred and with soft hiccups. The Guild Master notices the woman’s sharp attention though, her eyes scanning the entire room in a matter of seconds with complete ease as she pauses for a moment. Drunk or not drunk, she’s clearly someone special.

The short Bosmer continues her path to the table in front of Vekel’s countertop with a deceiving stagger, sitting suddenly in Brynjolf’s lap much to everyone’s surprise, and proceeds to kiss the life out of him. The Guild Master has the perfect view of the happenings from her first-row sitting while the woman paws at her favourite thief, her second in command, her friend and ally, the man she’s always wanted but never could get the attention of.

And he answers to the little Bosmer’s enthusiasm with equal fervour after a widening of his eyes the first he saw the elf. The Guild Master notices all of this with a tightening of her grip of the goblet in her hand, but nothing else betrays the rabid ball of jealousy sitting in the pit of her stomach.

Brynjolf hugs the little female closer to him with an arm, while the other grabs the back of her head, intertwining his fingers between her glowing silver locks. The woman returns the tug on Brynjolf’s red hair and opens the collar of his uniform with her free hand. The entire guild watches with rapt attention at the free show, while their Leader can’t help but feel the slimy coils of anger also wrap around her. It's very difficult to get rid of them, but she battle against her feelings nonetheless.

The lovers come out for air and share a heated stare, ignorant of the crowd’s focussed attention on them. The Bosmer smirks at the thief crookedly, her red lipstick smeared and part of it staining his mouth. “You kept them,” she says, turning her gaze downwards, to the hand grasping Brynjolf’s necklace. She opens her hand and two golden rings grace everyone’s eyes.

“I said I’ll wait for you,” Brynjolf answers, still staring adoringly at the woman on his lap.

The elf shakes her shoulders as a little sob escaped her lips and her arms shot around Brynjolf’s neck. He returns the hug, running a hand along her spine soothingly, waiting until she calms down.

When they separate, Brynjolf’s raises his hand to clean a stray tear from her cheek and the woman nurses his hand against her face with a smile. She unclasps his necklace then, holding the rings on her open palm as an offering and waits until he takes them with a questioning and wistful expression on his handsome face.

“Really?” Brynjolf asks wistfully, earning a nod back.

“I’m sorry for making you wait for so long…” She offers her hand in a very obvious way and many thieves around the room gasp, withholding their breath and waiting for Brynjolf's reaction.

He tentatively grasps her hand, getting the ring closer to her finger, kissing it once it is sitting snugly against her knuckles.

“My wife,” Brynjolf smiles so brightly at the woman that is almost blinding.

“My husband,” she retorts and her tears return to her face, falling down as they kissed once more.

The entire guild cheers at them and celebrates their love as they laugh, just noticing their surroundings.

* * *

“...Guild Master,” Brynjolf calls at her nervously.

She can barely believe her eyes after witnessing the previous shocking scene happening in front of her, but she raises her eyes at him from her bottle of Alto Wine, smiling at her friend, even if her heart feels a little too broken.

“Bryn?”

The man gulps down, hugging the waist of the woman to his side, “May I introduce you, my wife.”

She cringes internally, but in the outside she smiles at the new arrival, nodding at the Bosmer with a welcoming and open expression that is returned from the pettit female. “You really know how to shock the public, Bryn,” she laughs and he visibly relaxes.

“You sneaky fox!” Vex comments next to her with a playful swat at his arm, “How long have you been hiding this from us?”

Brynjolf laughs, starting an explanation. Then the others call for his attention and the couple wanders off, receiving many congratulations and questions about the mysterious new woman in their midst.

“Are you gonna be alright?” Vex whispers the question once she returns and sits back next to her.

The Guild Master shrugs, sighing and gulping down some wine as it feels the only right thing to do right now. “I’m going to be alright...after a while,” she tells Vex, putting down the empty bottle, “I just feel hurt that he never mentioned any of this to me, you know? I would have understood…”

Vex hums, staring at the couple surrounded by the members of the guild on the wooden platform. “I know Brynjolf, I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you by hiding anything.”

She sighs again, wanting to believe her friend, but it’s too soon after the discovery of the secret for her to feel anything but betrayal and purposefully hurt. “I think…” she swallows the lump on her throat that rose after seeing the couple share a loving kiss in a dark corner as they are finally left alone. “I think I need some time by myself,” she says and stands to leave. “Have Delvin deal with things around here for the week, please?” Vex nods and pours her another drink. “I’ll be going then,” she mumbled and leaves for the secret passage, to return to Honeyside and get some rest. And try to get over the ache in her chest by getting completely smashed on the solitude of her home, without any witness to the tears she can already feel falling down her face.

She doesn’t know how, but she makes it to the bed before losing consciousness that night and wakes up to blaring sunlight grazing her face. She grunts and rolls over, thanking the person giving her the hangover cure and waiting for the effects of the potion to take hold.

She opens her eyes to the Bosmer from the previous night and jumps, “What?!” She splutters and the woman laughs softly, thankfully, because her head can't process much of anything just yet.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, sorry,” the woman tells her apologetically.

She covers her burning eyes with one arm and grunts, falling against the pillows and whining pitifully as the room starts moving all around her.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Brynjolf told me about you last night,” the elf says with cautious words.

“Oh…” she exclaims without much inflexion and looks up at the ceiling. “And?”

The woman gives her an appraising look for a moment, “I don’t want him to have trouble with his Guild Master beca-”

“He won’t,” she says quickly. “I’m not like that,” she grimaces, “You don’t have to worry.”

Cocking her head, the Bosmer smiles at her, “You’re as nice as he said…” Her surprise changes into determination then, “That’s why I wanted to explain for him. It’s not that he was purposefully hiding our marriage to hurt you, but I was being hunted by the Thalmor and was on the run. My existence and any relations of mine had to be kept a secret…” the woman explains.

She gives the mer a sideways glance, “Why would they hunt you?”

“I was very outspoken about my dislike of them because I lost all my family during their overtaking of Valenwood,” the Bosmer speaks, her pain and hatred for the Thalmor clear on her hardened eyes. “I run away from the Dominion, only to find them gallivanting into Skyrim a few years ago just after I married Bryn… They discovered me during a job and I had to make a hasty retreat because they had a wanted tag on me, after I killed some of their soldiers before leaving my homeland. I couldn’t hide from them here as the Guild was already in terrible disrepair and it was only getting worse.”

The Guild Master sighs after the story is finished, throwing a self-deprecating look at the Bosmer, “You make it so hard for me to hate you…”

The woman smiles back at her, “I try,” the elf jokes and they laugh.

She sobers up a moment later, “I was hurt by his constant reject...” she comments earning a hum in answer, “So I’m thankful for your explanation. I just need some time to get used to the idea now. I’m not mad at you or Bryn.”

“Thank you,” the woman whispers, leaving her alone and in silence once more.

Maybe a visit to her friend in Whiterun is in order to get rid of her heartache, she considers later and gets up with the intention to pack her bag. The Dragonborn always knows how to have a good time after all, and that may be just the thing she needs right now. She has a free week after all.


End file.
